Confessions of a Drunken Marionette (The Wallflowers)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Person A wakes up late at night to the sound of someone knocking at their door.


_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

Carlos's head shot up at the sound of incessant and desperate knocking at his door. He looked around and noticed that he had fallen asleep on his couch after a long day of work that stretched long into the morning. Rubbing his eyes, Carlos drearily stood up from the sofa and began to walk to the door.

"Alright! I'm coming," he yelled absentmindedly when he heard the knocking coming again at a faster pace and for a longer time. Carlos threw open the door and almost had to catch Cecil as he fell forward from losing the support from the door that he had been leaning on.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked, surprised. "What are you doing here this late?" Carlos watched Cecil look around them and into Carlos's apartment before he took a step forward and put his hands on Carlos's shoulders. Then, he began to laugh.

Carlos didn't say anything for a minute, but he soon began to piece the puzzle together. "Cecil, are you drunk?" Cecil stopped laughing for a second and became very serious.

"No-oh wa-a-ay, Ca'los," Cecil slurred. "I'd ne'er do tha'." He stumbled again, trying to hug him, so Carlos grabbed him and dragged him into his apartment. Cecil wanted to walk around for some reason, even though he had been to Carlos's apartment before to hang out.

Carlos steered him towards the sofa and laid him down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, though, Cecil shot back up, almost hitting Carlos's chin with his forehead.

"No, wai' Car-los," Cecil pressed. "I haf to tell you—tell you tha'—I love—no, I _love_ you, Ca'los." Cecil was stuttering and grabbing for Carlos's shoulder. Carlos took his hands in his in order to cease their movements and provide Cecil some sense of comfort.

"Yeah, I know, Cecil," Carlos said absently. "I love you, too."

"No, no—No! Carlos," Cecil said more desperately. Carlos noticed that his eyes were tearing. "I _love_ you. Like—like how—like I dre'm of _kiss'ng_ you! And—and—and I—and I wan' tuh just k'ss you and hug you all th' t'me—time. And I jus' _love you_."

Carlos stopped in his tracks, surprised to hear this coming from his best friend.

"Cecil, I don't . . ." Carlos trailed off, thinking of what to say. "I didn't know that you felt like that."

"Yeah, I do," Cecil said, leaning towards Carlos to make sure that he heard him, even though Cecil was being incredibly loud right now.

Contemplating for a second, Carlos decided to lean forward slowly and kiss Cecil on the mouth. Cecil was definitely surprised at first, but then kissed Carlos back. When they pulled away, Cecil looked at Carlos, jaw hanging open, and in the middle of saying, "What?"

"I—I'm sorry, Cecil," Carlos stammered. "You're drunk. I shouldn't have done that."

Cecil just looked at him for a moment. "No, but I liked it an'way." Carlos smiled softly and noticed that Cecil's eyes were slipping shut so he gently laid him back down to the couch again, pulling a blanket from the back of it to throw over him.

"Here," Carlos said quietly, but it didn't really matter because Cecil seemed to be asleep already anyways. "Sleep well, Cecil."

Carlos stood back up to grab some ibuprofen and water for the headache that he will most likely have in the morning. He went to bed thinking of what will eventually happen in the morning. Will Cecil remember what he said? Will he remember that Carlos kissed him? Will Carlos have the guts to announce his feelings to Cecil as he had just done?

He drifted off to sleep with a slight grin on his face and fear of the impending conversation.

* * *

Person A wakes up late at night to the sound of someone knocking at their door. They go investigate to find an upset/drunk Person B at their doorstep, pleading to let them inside. Being a close friend, A lets them in, and B reveals that they're having trouble dealing with inner demons, specifically a strong, intimate lust for A. They're terribly ashamed and shy about their confession.


End file.
